where do we go from here 1: last weekend together
by zantha19
Summary: what happened after the war is over. life goes on for all of our heros. life love and bending with taang and some zutara. this part of the story deals with the last couple of days the group have together, before they split up. this is a rewrite now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. About a week ago I got a PM from someone that had read all 15 parts of this story and liked it. I havnt read this story over since I finished it, due mainly to the way it all ended. I was really disappointed with the way the story had turned out. I guess I was just to into it that I couldn't see the big picture. That is why I have decided to go back and rewrite the story all 15 parts. **

**This time I am going to do it for myself, but at the end of each chapter I will ask two or three question. To see how you think the story is going and if there is anything that you would like added, or less off. **

**Any comment is very welcome good or bad. However no flaming please. I am very well aware that my spelling can be bad, I am going to make sure that that will not affect the story in any way. So you don't have to tell me the spelling is bad. **

The sun was starting to set, the evening was still warm as the summer had not yet ended. The gang where still in Ba Sing Sa resting after the end of the war. In less than two days they would be splitting up, going their separate ways. Everyone felt the same fear, pain and loss in their hearts about that fact. They had bee through so much together, to hell and back and now they wouldn't be able to see each other ever day.

Toph seemed to be the most changed she was quit. And spent a lot of her time on her own. Everyone was worried about her, but there is only so many times you can have your head bitten off or boulders thrown at your head before you take the hint and leave it alone.

Sokka had been the first to get the hint and leave her along. Zuko never tried he knew better than to push her. Katara had just given up at dinner that night, when she had ignored her then slammed the door in her face when she had tried to get Toph to come down to eat

Aang hated to give up, a new trait he had learned from Toph herself. So after he had eaten, he had gone to bring her some food. He found an empty room, with a open window. As he walked over to the window he saw Toph sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the garden.

He had always known that Toph was very small, she was the only member of the gang that he was taller than, but right now he was sure she looked smaller.

In one quick move he air bent himself down to the ground a few feet in front of Toph

"Hey"

He spoke he before he hit the earth, so that he would didn't shock her by just appearing in front of her. She didn't react at all, not even a flinch.

Silence exactly what he had expected. Now he was closer to her, she also seemed paler than normal. Which was hard to imagine.

"So…… are you looking forward to the ball tonight" he new that it was the wrong thing to say the minute it started to come out of his mouth but it was to late then.

"Cant wait" to his surprise the statement was made with a slight smile rather than a rock to the head, and dripping with sarcasm.

"Stupid question I know" he rubbed the back of his head, waiting for a hit that didn't come.

"It's ok at least you have tried to speak to me. It is like everyone else has been avoiding really taking to me, and just fussing over me in case I get upset that I am going to be left behind in a few days"

"You can always go home" again the words where out before he had a chance to stop himself. That was getting to be a problem with him. Again thou to his surprise she didn't lose her temper with him.

"You don't know do you" for the first time since he had appeared in front of her, her sightless eyes faced his direction, as she took a pause" I thought for sure Sokka would have told you be now. I am impressed" again she was sort of smiling to herself when she said this, like it was her own privet joke.

Aang had a sudden over whelming need to be part of this joke too" What are you talking about! Told me what"

Toph let out a small laugh before she answered "I got a letter from my father. well Zuko got it, hawky brought a letter from him the day before you left the ember islands. He didn't know what to do about it so he spoke to Sokka cause you weren't around and katara would have gone all motherly on me. They decided it would be best not to tell me till I could do something about it, but after it was all over I was hurt and couldn't do anything so he left it till we got here" she stopped, as she picked up on a change in Aang's hear rate. Taking in a deep breath she let him have a minute.

One image flashed in Aang's head as Toph spoke about the end of the war. Azula had escaped and in the process of getting her back, Toph and been hurt. It was nothing very serious, but it was the fear that they could come this close, be so near the end and then lose someone. That was the most painful thing he could have thought off at that point. It made them all realise how lucky they were, that he had all come through this mostly in one peace. Alive at least.

"The letter said that if I didn't come back immediately then I would be disowned. Since I havnt gone back, and have no plan to go back anytime soon, I guess I am no longer lady Toph Be Fong" a slight grin had slowly began to cross her face as she spoke.

The whole time she had been speaking Aang felt an anger building up inside him, so much so that he didn't realises he had started clenching his fists so strongly that they were now trampling. His eyes were focusing on a single cherry blossom

Toph of course didn't see any of this, but she felt it move quickly and clearly than any one else. Just as the cherry Blossom feel from the tree to the ground, Toph got to her feet, passing the falling flower on the way. She took Aang's right hand in her left one, as she stood by his side. This was what Aang had done for her, same hands as well. That all felt so long ago. When they had been hiding in the fire nation.

"Its ok. Calm down. I never wanted to go back any way" it was her voice that brought him back to himself. She was trying to as flippant as she could, but he could hear the hint of pain in her voice. Even if she never wanted to go back to her father's house ever again, it must still hurt to be told that one of the people that are meant to love you no matter what, want nothing to do with you again, because you turned out to not be the person they wanted you to be.

"You can come with us. Me Appa and Momo and tra…"

"No I have a job to do. After tomorrow I am going to be the earth kingdom ambassador. I have work to do, and so do you, all powerful avatar"

He couldn't explain it but he felt his heart sink to the ground as soon as she said no. Not even the mocking tone she used got the slightest smile.

She was his friend who had given up everything to help him, had nearly been killed trying to help him do what he had to do. Because she said it was what she had to do as well, And he couldn't even do such a small thing for her now. He felt that it was his fault Toph was now in the position she was in. she would never blame him for it, that was what hurt the most.

"Don't think that you are going to get rid of me thou" she had an uncanny knack for knowing just what to say to him. No that wasn't it was knowing what he was feeling and then saying something, she did it with everyone.

"In autumn once I have been to Omashu and the fire nation I want you to take me to the air temples. Cause if they are all like the western one, then they are going to need a lot of work before they are ready for your airheads"

She had long since let his hand go. She was now free to knock him on his forehead to make her point.

"Ok deal" who would have thought a knock to the head was what Aang needed at that minute.

"I am going back now or katara is going to make getting ready for tonight even worse"

The ball that was being held that night was a celebration of the end of the war. It was going to be the last time that everyone that Aang had meet or the last few months would all be in the same place. Not that any of them knew that for sure at the time, but they had a feeling that was going to be the case.

As she walked away, for the first time since the final battle Aang saw her in full, he saw how much she had really changed, she was taller but yet smaller, she seemed weaker. That was her other big advantage in battle he noted, so no one saw her as much of a treat.

He wondered if he had changed that much to. He made a mental note that when he saw the rest of the gang later that night, he would look and see if they too had changed since he first meet them. He had a feeling he was going to be very surprised by what he saw.

It was inevitable that they would change. The life they had lived was bound to change people. War changes people and they had all been born into war. They had a lot of scares most that cant be seen and wouldn't ever really go away.

**Thank you for reading. Here are the questions for this chapter. If you would please answer them that would be great. **

**One. If you read this story the first time round, is there anything that you would like to change or add to it. I will really take on board anything you have to say about this. **

**Two. Again if you have read the first time, would you read the whole thing again. **

**Three. If this your first time reading the story, then what do you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

The ball that the earth king had insisted on holding, the day before the coronation ceremony was a celebration for everyone who had played a part in the war, no matter what side they had been on. It was about putting all of that behind them and moving on into a new era of peace and balance between the four nations.

Toph got that. She also like everyone else knew it was the last time that most of the people that she had fought side by side with where all going to be in the same place as each other, But she just couldn't get excited about it all. To her is was just like being back in the cage that her parents had her trapped in. that was until Aang had come and gave her a way out, and for that she would always be eternally grateful.

She sat in front of the mirror in her room. It was a large room on the ground floor, everyone else was at least a floor above this. Where they had balconies she had a veranda. She was waiting for the first sign of katara's foot steps coming along the corridor to get her. Despite her slamming a door in her face the last time she saw her, she knew Katara would still come to get her. If for nothing else than to make sure she was properly dressed for the occasion, that she hadn't pulled her hair out. Since they had returned to Ba Sing Sa toph had taken to wearing her hair down, it was just much simpler to take care of that way.

Once she heard the foot steps that she recognised immediately she slowly pulled herself to her feet, as she did she slipped her feet into a pair of green silk slippers, she had become so used to feeling vibrations with her feet, that shoes didn't affect her sight as greatly as they used to. In a way she liked it, it acted like a wall between her and the word. She saw enough, but it stopped her from picking up on the very tiny thing that she normally felt. At this point in time she wanted a little distance from all the heightened emotions that where going on around her, she was never good with that kind of thing

Katara had planed to give Toph the silent treatment, she was not going to go and collect her. That lasted for about five minutes, everyone was arriving and the gang as the guests of honour had to make a grand entrance, and Toph wasn't there. Aang had said he would go, but Katara went. Half way along the corridor she mentally kicked herself for having to always be the one that took care of everyone like a mother. She never choice that role, it was put on her. Like Aang and Zuko had their roles put on them.

She didn't bother to knock, if Toph slammed a door in her face she would not knock. Once she entered the door, Toph was turning round to face her. She looked more like a doll than she did at her fathers house. There was an effortless grace to the way she stood, that must have come from being of noble birth, but there was also a strength in her face masked a little now but still there. It hit her Toph hadn't chosen her role ether, to be born into a wealthy family, born blind and a master earthbender. Like herself she had to make the best of the role she was cast in.

"Oh Toph. You look really pretty"

Toph knew that katara was telling the truth but it didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"Thanks. I wish I could say they same to you" as she spoke she waved her hand in front of her face, to make her point.

Katara let out a light laugh, glad to see a little of the old Toph" Are you ready to make our grand entrance. Everyone else is ready and waiting. You should see Aang he looks…. well like a grown up"

Even with slippers on, Toph could still pick up on Katara's heart race pick up, and the pride in her voice. Something's are to big that even a blind earthbender with shoes on can see them.

Toph took a deep breath then let it out "As ready as I ever will be"

The two benders made there way towards a servants staircase that lead to the floor above. This way they would reach the top of the grand staircase, in the main hall without the other guests seeing them. As they reached the staircase a waiter passed them. Katara gave him a smile. He returned it and bowed his head, than his eyes feel on Toph and didn't leave her till she was out of sight.

She had to clench her fists, a habit she had started to do a lot more often lately, as she walked up the stairs with his eyes burning on her. It wasn't what she could tell he was thinking, it was that he didn't see her the way she saw herself, broken, weak and alone.

When they where all together at the top of the stairs all of the other guests where all waiting for them in the main hall just below them. They were to be introduced one at a time, with their most formal titles. That seemed like salt in a open wound to Toph, so much so it was almost funny. There was real danger when her name was called she would start to laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please"

Everyone in the packed hall falls silent and turned their heads towards the staircase.

"Will you please welcome Captain Suki of Kyoshi Island"

With that Suki gave one last kiss to sokka and then made her way through the thick velvet green curtain, that hid them all from the crowed at the bottom of the stairs.

The crowed cheered, until.

"Sokka of the southern water tribe"

You could tell by the way Sokka strutted to the stairs that he just loved all of the attention he was getting. Suki had to shout him a look that said stop showing off and get down hear now. She had him well trained already.

"Master waterbender Katara of the southern water tribe"

Toph could just tell by the way Katara and Zuko all most jumped out of their skin when her name was called. That there was defiantly was something between the two of them. By the way they acted, she was sure they didn't really know themselves yet. This was one of the things she hated about her sight, seeing thing your not meant to. Aang seemed so happy and relaxed, it didn't seem fait that he might get his heart broken.

"Prince Zuko"

Toph's heart almost jumped out of her chest, she hated that she had reacted that way, but She was sure she was meant to be next. Aang could tell there was something wrong with Toph. He thought it might have Something to do with being in a large group of people, maybe it affected her sight. It could also have something to do with her parent.

"Are you ok you look really pale, are going to faint, do you need to sit down" he was about to take a step towards her, when her face turned to him.

"Way to make a girl pretty before she enters a party, Twinkle toes" she was forcing a smile.

"Lady Toph Be Fong master earth bender"

"Got to go. See you down there"

She didn't laugh, but she had to stop a smirk from appearing on her face.

For the second time that day he was left watching her walk away. Clearly with some thing on her mind. He only hoped he would get the chance to talk to her before he had to leave. That and tell Katara how he really felt about her were is two missions for the night.

"Avatar Aang"

Aang made his way through the curtain, down the stairs and joined his friends, his family one last time all together.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. Ok questions fro this chapter. **

**One. Are the characters in character. If not what seems out of character so I don't do it any more. **

**Two. Who would you like to see at the party, any character that you liked and would be there you would like to see talking to the gang, if so who should they talk to.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So. you can bendmetal that is incredible. How do you do it" this was the tenth question in a row that Haru had asked her about earthbending, it was her favourite subject but she was quickly getting tired of it.

Toph took a deep breath before answering "With the way I see, I can see earth wherever it may be, like in metal" there was a little more to it than that, but that was as much detail as she was going to go into. He wouldn't really understand it anyway.

"How did you realise you could bend it" Haru had a hundred more questions he wanted to ask her. Seeing how good an earthbender she was made him what to get better. Unfortunately his enthusiasm at being able to really talk to Toph for the first time, blinded him to the fact that she wasn't really involved in the conversation. She would answer all of his question he asked, but her mind was somewhere else.

As Toph was about to answer the question she felt a heart beat starting to race so fast it seemed all most dangerous. Then a second later another heart all most hit the floor, fallowed by one stop for two beats. Toph knew whose hearts these where, and that she had to step in and do some thing now, Before it all ended in tears and the last few days that the family had together would be very uncomfortable, for everyone.

"I just gave it a try" finally she turned fully to Haru, giving him her full attention for the first time. She also gave him her best, innocent little girl look. To say that she was nothing special, it was just a bit of luck.

There where two reasons really that she didn't want to go into any more detail, about how she learned to metalbend. The first was she hadn't told anyone else how she learned it. That she had been kidnapped. That was not something she was ready to deal with yet, That her father had treated her like she was something that he owned. Secondly she had to get away, to be more accurate put herself in the way.

"Will you excuse me. I promised Aang a dance" before Haru could say anything she was already walking away from him onto the dance floor. If she had been paying attention she would have felt his heart sink a little.

Aang was dancing with katara, waiting for the right moment to guild them to a corner by a large window. Then he would get the chance to really talk to her. He had it all planed out, ever world. He was going to make it special, he wasn't going to mess it up like he did before. He wasn't blind thou he could tell that Katara had something important on her mind, that she wasn't really all there.

Katara did feel something for Aang, but she also felt a strong connection to Zuko. She didn't really know when she had started to feel this way, maybe when he helped her really deal with her mothers death for the first time. It had just come on all at once. She too wasn't blind, she knew Aang had something on his mind too, But unlike Aang she had a very good idea of what it was.

A part of her, a very large part of her wanted the something that he did, and was excited about what was going to happen, what he was going to say. There was still the other part thou, that didn't want to deal with all of that now. She still wasn't ready. There was a good chance that she would be caught up in the moment and not make the right choice.

"Mind if I cut in" her voice sounded like it had when they had first met her strong and to the point. There was no femininity to her voice either, it was as if was mocking a noble man cutting into a dance. With Toph thou at times it was hard to know if she was making fun of you or not. They where glad to hear the tone back in her voice. However after the surprise had worn off Aang was a little annoyed, and Katara glad she had a chance to think.

"Good idea, I need a rest" with that Katara walked away into the crowed, silently thanking her blind friend, for arriving at the right minute.

Toph knew what she was doing was very risky, That aang would be angry at her for taking him away from Katara at what he had planed as his big moment. But she had no idea how angry he was going to be. She could feel him clench his hand that was placed on her back. His other hand that was holding her also seemed to be clenching shut, he was only just able to stop from hurting her. His feet sounded like drums in her ears.

"Why do you what to dance all of a sudden. I thought you hated it" there was a bitter tone to his voice that she had never heard before.

Toph could let a lot of thing go, she let Katara insulting her blindness, Zuko burning her feet, Sokka nit taking her seriously as a bender, Aang blaming her for something that wasn't her fault, but this was the last strew.

A wave of anger washed over her. She knew she knew that Aang would annoy her, but she never thought she would get this anger with him. With such force, that Aang almost lost his balance Toph pushed him away, and left the ball room.

On her way out she waked past Sokka. He was about to turn to her asking if she wanted to dance. This was a trick, it was so he could get her on the dance floor, so that the Duke could step in. it was pretty clear that the little guy had a thing for Toph, Sokka found this very cute and decided he would play matchmaker. There was also a element of selfishness in it to, if Toph was in love then he hoped it would make her less violent, since he was the one that suffered the mostly from her violent strike, it would remove a lot of his pain.

When he caught a glimpse of her face as she rushed past, the words on the tip of his tough froze in the air. His eyes looked back the way she had come. Walking slowly after her, with a look of total shock on his face was the avatar.

Aang was trying to think why Toph had reacted like that. Sure he might have used a harsher tone than he had intended. He glanced around the room trying to spot Katara, she would maybe able to help, she would be able to deal with Toph, but the first person he recognised was Sokka. So he made his way to him.

Before he could say a thing Sokka shaped at him "what did you say to Toph"

Since the final battle Sokka and zuko had both become very protective towards Toph. It was mainly to with nearly losing her. But they had become like her two very overprotective older brothers, if he had been older than her Aang would have acted the same way.

"I don't know I just asked her why she wanted to dance all of a sudden that's all"

"Well she seemed upset"

Something just hit Aang, how could he have missed it "her father. She must he upset about what happened with her father, being disowned, than having someone call you by your fully name like that. No wonder she got annoyed with me. I was a…"

"she told you about that" Sokka was finding it really hard to get his head round the fact that Toph had told someone about a problem she had.

"yeah, she told me today. I don't get it thou, she seemed fine. I was the one that got worked up and annoyed about it, she had to calm me down" a faint smile appeared on the young monks face as he thought of hoe odd that was. The person that had been treated badly telling the person they told about it that it was going to be ok "she was just putting up a affront, so I would get close to the real Toph" he was now talking to himself.

"Well she is very good at that" sokka sighed he remembered how she had helped him when he had been worried about Suki "she is also good at putting up affront so people don't worry about her, or think she is weak"

"Makes it hard to get close to her thou" Aang was more surprised than sokka by what he had just said. It was a habit know, just saying what ever came to mined not knowing where it come from.

" Well I guess I'll see how she is. Can you tell…Su"

Before Sokka could finish, Aang stepped in "No I'll go talk to her" his voice had a very determined tone.

"If you're sure" Sokka wanted to make sure that Aang was ok with dealing with it, he didn't want him to go and just make things worse.

"I'm the avatar, I am meant to be good at the whole balance and peace thing" dealing with Toph in a bad mood was defiantly good practice for dealing with any kind of disagreement he would have to try and resolve, it was also much more dangerous.

Aang really if he thought about it had no idea why he had said he would go and speak to Toph. He should be looking for Katara. But all he knew was Toph was a friend, family. And she was upset and he hated to see the people he cared about upset.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. No one has answered the questions that I have put at the end of each chapter, so I don't know what you think of the story. Also no said any characters they would like to see in this chapter so I kept the ones I had the last time, so sorry if you wanted a character added in this chapter you should have asked. **

**Ok, I don't know if there is much point, but I'll keep it up, here are the questions for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**One. Are the characters interacting in character. Do they seem out of character in any way. **

**Two. I have the pairing already worked out, but what pairing do you ship. I might be able to work it in a some point in this part, in one of the other 14 parts, that I will be rewriting as well**

**Three. If you read this story the first time I posted it, have you noticed any changes that you like or don't like. Knowing all of the story possible do you want to change anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was shining in through the door that opened out onto the veranda, a cool breeze was also allowed to enter the room, along with the faint light of the moon.

Toph was sitting at the vanity, looking into the mirror, What to her was space, but if her jade eyes could see she would be looking at her refection. After a few seconds she started to pull at her hair. The large ornament that had kept most of her hair up, was thrown across the room, once it was free from her hair. It hit the wall and then dropped to the ground.

Aang heard the crash as the ornament hit the wall. When he reached the open door to her room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had planed to go in but seeing her face looking back at him from the mirror froze him to the spot. He knew that she couldn't see him in the mirror, but he still felt like she was looking right at him.

"I thought you would have learned by now, that there is no way you can sneak up on me"

"Nice to see the real Toph is still in there somewhere"

"Yeah and she can still kick your sorry butt all the way to the fire nation capital and back again. So what do you what" she was surprised by how much she sounded like her self again despite how angry she was, it was still nice.

"I just wanted to see if you are ok" despite the way the night had gone he felt like a weight had been taken of his shoulders. Knowing that the girl he had come to care about was still there. Just buried a little more than normal. The tone of her voice was what annoyed him thou, he was beginning to get close to just giving up on trying to get her to open up about what was upsetting her.

"Well I'm fine. So you can go, you don't have to take care of me"

That was the last strew for him, he snapped, he moved into the room slowly approaching her "you still don't get it do you. we care about you and want to help you, because you are like family to us"

With that word she was on her feet and walking towards him. To him it looked like one quick movement. She had picked up on a few things from being around Aang, the way he had with her. That was why he wasn't going to let this go.

"Don't you dare say that word to me. family means nothing" there where tears building up in her eyes, as she almost spat the word family back at him.

"I am sorry for what your family have done to you. But don't take it out on us. Is that what has been making you so down over the last couple of days" he moved his hands up to her shoulders, regretting shaping at her.

She couldn't help but laugh, the same laugh he hand heard the first time he saw her "you think that is what I have been upset about" as she said this she moved her hands up to push his away, with more force than he had expected.

"Well I am not a mind reader like you, so why don't you tell me what is your problem"

With a sense of deje vu she shout back "what is your problem"

"right now, you"

She couldn't help herself, in one quick movement she raised right hand up to slap him across the face, before her hand made contact with the avatars face he had moved his left hand up and griped her wrist. He had expected her to then try and slap him with her left hand, and he would then block it with his right arm, he moved his left hand for this, but she didn't try and hit him again.

The next thing he knew she was on the floor, with a red mark on her face. She had hit the side of the bed on her way down to the floor, so it took her a bit longer to get up than it would normally have done.

"Get out"

"Toph. I'm so sorry" she was now kneeling in front of him.

"I said get out of here. now" her face looked up at him, her sightless eyes burned into his, they were all he could see.

He was stuck to the spot he couldn't move. It was as if he couldn't hear what she was saying all he heard was his own voice saying sorry over and over again.

"Fine if what to stay her so bad, then I'll go" as she spoke she was pulling herself to her feet. She should have been in shock, uneasy on her feet, but her anger was keeping her steady. Before he was able to react or say any more she had left through the door Aang had entered by. Leaving the Avatar alone as the cold wind swept into the room from the veranda door.

It took him a few move minutes to come back to himself. He had hit Toph. he remembered how much he had pushed her to say that Zuko had firebent at her, at the western air temple. She knew that is was an accident and didn't really blame him for it, but he had wanted so much to be able to blame him, to have a real reason for her as to why he didn't want him as his teacher. Now he saw how easy it was to lash out, he also remembered that he had done that to her before, and Katara too. The worst part was knowing that it was her pride that was hurt, not her feelings and that once she had cooled off she would forgive him, like she did with Zuko and him before.

Aang needed to see her, to let her know that he was sorry. She knew that already he knew, but he wouldn't be able to stop feeling so guilty about it until he said it to her face, and she excepted his apology.

He had a fairly good idea of where she would be. He walked over to the veranda door, and out into the garden that lay behind the palace. Once he was a few feet from the palace he turn back to face the large building. In one fast movement a stream of air wrapt its self around the last air bender, and carried him to the flat top of the palace roof.

She was sitting with one of her legs pulled into her chest, the other was dangling of the edge of the roof. He moved over to sit next to her.

A few nights ago Aang had taken a walk around the gardens, as he couldn't sleep. When he had been making his way back to the palace, he was sure he had seen someone sitting on the roof. All he was able to make out was what he thought was long hair being blown in the wind. He knew now, once Toph left that it had to have been her, that was why she had left instead of throwing him out, because she had somewhere else she could go.

Toph had chosen to sit facing the city of Ba Sing Sa. The city was lit with what looked like thousands of touches, giving the city a warm glow in this cool evening air. The sky was full of stars as there where few clouds that night. The earth king couldn't have picked a more beautiful night for the ball.

Aang noticed Toph shivering a little, he wanted to give her a blanket, or something to keep her warm, but he had nothing. He was about to speak when she broke the silence.

"Before you say anything. I know you are sorry, it was an instinct thing I get it"

"That doesn't mean it's ok. You're clearly upset and I go and lash out at you like that" as he spoke she turned to face him. Her hair was blown into her face and the moon gave little light, but he could still read her face. She was think about something else, she had put the whole thing behind her, like he knew she would and was going to move to something else that had been troubling her.

"Do you know why I cut in"

"I have no idea" he could read a heart rate very faintly if he really tried, but he didn't pick up on her heart sink a little now.

"Do you want to know. really want to know, because I don't think you will like it to much"

"I think I can take it" if he was being honest with himself he wasn't to sure he could take it. It was the way Toph had said it that made him worry. She had always been good at knowing when to push him forward and when to pull him back. So if she thought it might be hard for him to hear he was worried. She never sugar coated things so she was going to give it to him as it was.

"Ok. if your sure" there was a reluctant tone in her voice he had never heard before, like she didn't want to be the one to tell him this "I can read the changes in peoples hearts, and what they mean, to a degree" she paused. It seemed that she was trying to make this as easy as possible for him to hear "I can tell that there is something between Katara and Zuko. I am not saying that he is going to break up with Mai, or that she is never going to like you. I am just saying that they should have time to talk and think about it for themselves and you too. It makes it all less messy"

He felt like an idiot for not seeing it himself and for not seeing that Toph was trying to help him. In a way he had always known deep down about Katara and Zuko, but he had just pushed it down so he didn't have to deal with it. He reached over to Toph, not caring if she hit him, he warped his right arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"You where willing to let me get mad at you, to stop me getting hurt" with more speed than he expected Toph pulled out of his hold.

"No. I was being totally selfish. If you had told her how you felt now, then she wouldn't know what to say. Then things would have gotten all weird for everyone, and since these are the last few days before you all abandon me, I want them to be as uncompleted as possible. Once you leave you can get your heart broken into so many bits it will never be able to fit together again, for all I care" the tone of her voice was so flippant that he knew that she was just joking, she didn't mean what she said. She was pretending to be trying to keep up her hard outer shell, to make light of the situation, and stop him from worrying about her.

"So you weren't using me to get out of dancing with the duke" it she was ready to start joking then so was he.

Even thou it made no difference to her, Toph moved her head to face out towards the expansive city, instead of the avatar next to her "I don't know what you are talking about, have you hit that air head of yours" to make her point, and for fun she hit Aang on the head.

Aang took hold of her wrist, pulling it towards him. she moved slightly in his direction, he was now able to see her face "yes you do. He likes you, he thinks you pret…." moving the hand that Aang still held, Toph covered his mouth with it. Being unable to see, she ended up covering move of his cheek than his mouth, but he still stopped talking, to keep her happy.

"So. How are you" the sincerity in her voice seem odd, he had never heard her sound like that, yet it was welcoming.

Since Toph seemed to be in a good mood, and he didn't know how long that would last Aang was going to make that most of it "I could use a hug" his voice was dripping with sweetness. Toph was either going to laugh till she feel of the roof, or push him off it..

She did nether, instead she sled further along the roof, increasing the gap between them "come on Toph. You have given me hugs before"

"that was different, that a grou…"

"come on, please" he was now giving her his big watery eye look, knowing full well that it would have no affect on her.

"fine, but you have to answer my question honestly" the second she was done talking, his long arms were warped around her, all she could do was lift her hands up to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, really" his voice right in her ear sent a small shiver down her spine.

He was telling the truth, he was ok. He had waited this long he could wait a little longer. The only thing that he was sure of was that he didn't want to mess it all up, so if Katara needed time then he would give her that. That didn't make it hurt any less however.

"Lets go" he was getting used to just saying things now. He pulled away from Toph so fast she almost lost her balance. He was now looking right into her eyes, to read her reaction.

"What! You really are an air head aren't you"

"Come on. we have nothing to stay here for, lets just get on Appa and go. We can go to the other air temples, I have always wanted to show them to someone who can fix them up" as he had been saying this he had got to his feet. He was waving his arms around as he spoke, so it took him by surprise when Toph took hold of it. Without a word she gently, yet firmly pulled him back down to sit next to her on the roof.

"We have jobs to do, you are the avatar and as of tomorrow I will be the earth kingdom ambassador. We need to do those jobs" her tone was gentle, but stern. She meant what she said.

"Yeah you're right" she now let his hand go, sure that he was going to stay put now.

"Of course I am. Come on twinkle toes I thought you would have learned that one by now"

"It's good to hear you call me that again"

"I notice your not saying it thou"

"Well Sokka is right, it's not manly" a big grin began to appear on his face, as he got what he thought was a good idea.

"You're not scared of flying any more are you"

"Not on Appa no. but that is not what you're talking about so forget it"

"Come on, it is the fastest way down"

She smiled, reluctantly took his hand that he was handing out to her, as he again got to his feet taking her with him this time. Placing one arm around her waist, he sent a stream of air around them, that cared them back down to the earth below.

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far, and I am quit proud off it. I hope you like it to. I would still love to hear back, about what you thing, any comment or option is very welcome good or bad. **

**So here we go**

**One. The pairing are already worked out, and aren't going to change much from the original story. So do you think that this chapter was to much to soon, should I have waited till later to work this part of the story in. **

**Two. What do you think of the dialog between Toph and Aang did it seem real. Did they say or do anything that didn't seem right. **


	5. Chapter 5

Toph held onto Aang so tightly as they glided to the ground, that he was sure he could feel her finger nails digging into his left shoulder. She also let out a loud yell, it wasn't a yell of fear, like she was scared it was a yell of enjoyment. The rush of air all around her, not being able to see a thing did scar her, but it was a good scared. Toph had always been reckless, she like that nervous excited feeling, this was the first time in along time that she had felt it.

Once their feet where back in contact with the earth, Toph who had her arms around Aang's neck held in a little closer for a second, then pulled just as fast. It was her way of saying thank you.

It was Toph's yell that got the attention of Sokka, who had gone to the large window to get some fresh air. He say them landing and decided to see how they were. On his way to the back door , he passed Suki he took her hand in his and lead her out with him.

Katara noticed them leave. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that something was going on. Except for herself and Zuko the rest of the gang had left. Not wanting to be left out, she to had her way to the garden. Not before she sent Zuko a look from across the room, telling him to fallow her, which he did.

In three minutes they where all outside in the garden, and for no reason they all felt smiles crossing their faces, as they tried not to laugh. It just seemed to odd, all of them finding themselves in the same place, at the same time on what could be the last night they would all be together. They didn't even seem to care that a light shower had started, that created a lot of mud.

Toph just had a good idea, she still had a score to setae with Katara, after the last time they had been near mud. She bent the mud around Katara's feet so she couldn't move, and just waited for her to try and move.

"Toph" only Toph could hear her name being called, by the water bender with her face in the mud.

"Sorry can't hear you, did you say something" Toph was trying so badly not to laugh, but it was very hard.

After a few embarrassing seconds of Katara trying to get up, Toph took pity on her and softened the ground again to let her get up again.

"Of course you can't hear me. I have mud in my mouth because of you" the tone of her voice would have stopped anyone else from smiling, and had them apologizing. Toph however was not most people, she final let out the laugh that she had been trying for so long to hold back.

Katara saw red, and bent a mud wipe at Toph, but just as it was about to hit her she moved into a stance that mirrored Katara's perfectly and bent it back at her. The mud wipe continued going back and forth for a couple of minutes. Until it hit Sokka in the face, as he had become hypnotized with watching it spinning round and got to close.

"Ok that is it" his service face, and tone coming through a mud covered face started everyone laughing, even Katara.

Bending down hw picked up a hand full of the mud and started to throw it in all direction trying to hit someone. It was his stomping that caused the most damage he ended up getting mud all over the formal dress they where wearing.

"Mud fight" shouted Aang

An all out war started. At one point when she had her back to him, Sokka grabbed Toph by the waist, and started to spin her around, until she kicked her in the knee. Aang tackled Zuko to the ground. Katara and Suki tried to hid behind a tree, but ended up turning on each other, once Suki tipped and thought that Katara had don it on purpose. Toph jumped onto Aang's back and didn't let go for a good two minutes, till he feel to the ground taking her with him. Suki tricked Sokka into getting a mud pie in the face by pretending to want to kiss him.

While all of this was going on two old masters where watching the new generation of masters from the window.

"That is the balance we have been fighting for" sighed Pakku

"Yes and isn't it beautiful" Iroh couldn't help but be proud of the six young warriors he had seen grow up so much over the last year.

"I am as proud of them as you are, But do you really think they can handle the responsibility of representing their nations. They are still all so young, especially lady Toph"

"Yes I do. Because that is balance" as he spoke he gestured to that future ambassadors in fronton them "see how no one is over powering any of the others, And even if they do it is only ever for a minute. As for representing their nations, could you honestly think of any other group of people who you would what to be in control of the balance of the world. They might be young, but they have seen the damage that war can do. That will be with them for the rest of there life's. They would do what ever it takes to make sure that it never happens again. They represent that best of their nations. The strength if the earth. Adaptability of the water. Freedom of the air, and the passion of fire"

"And here I was thinking I was wise with age, you are right they will be fine"

"They will be, and being wise has nothing to do with age. The avatar and his earthbending teacher a examples of that, speaking of which I would call her lady Toph when she can hear you"

As be spoke he let out a light smile, as he watched Toph through a mud ball that hit Aang on the back of the head. He turned to see who had hit him, once he saw it was Toph he chased after her, till he caught her and pulled her to the ground. Where they where joined by the rest of the group, as they all began to get tired. Iroh made up his mind he was going to have to talk to the avatar tonight.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to the two people that have taken the time to review. It means a lot. I know this chapter is short, and not very good. I just wanted to do something with the group as a whole, as I all that other parts of the story it is hard to get then all together in one part. I hope it worked ok, I didn't know how I was going to write this I am not good at writing action. dialog is fine, but action is hard. **

**So here we go. The question for this chapter, if you could spend just a minute answering them, or giving another comments on the story that would be great.**

**One. Did this chapter come over as badly as I fear it dose, dose it work or dose it seem out of place and doesn't make sense. **


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening after the guests had all left, and the main hall had been cleared. Everyone was in their rooms sleeping, resting for the next day. Except Aang, he couldn't sleep. Since the end of the war he had been having the same dream at least once a week. In the dream he was walking down a dark corridor, the only light seemed to be coming from one door. Once he reached the door, he slowly entered. The room was split in two by a metal bars. On the other side of the bars, laying in the pool of moon light was a figure covered by a dark cloak. As he got closer he was something embroidered on the back of the cloak, was want he thought was a white lotus flower, but he never got a good look at it, because once he was close enough that symbol caught fire. Soon the whole figure was on fire, and he had to walk away. It was at his point that he would wake up.

There was another reason that the young avatar could not sleep, he was thinking about the ceremony that was happening tomorrow. It was a ceremony to set up the new political order, that was meant to help keep peace and balance in the world. There was going to be ambassadors for each nation. So they could talk out any problems that they might have. Aang would represent that air nomads, as he was the last one lift. Zuko was not yet able to take his true title as fir lord, so he was going to be that fore nations ambassador till he could take his true title. Toph had had to be talked into taking her title. As she was seen as the strongest earthbender, and was of noble birth she was the only really choice. Katara been the only choice to represent the water tribes after that other ambassadors had been chosen.

Iroh was also going to be crowned fire lord, at the ceremony. He was only going to take the title as some fire nation nobles had a problem with Zuko being so young and having so much power, He would take the title once he was eighteen. Until then ?Iroh would act, as a care taker to the throne , as he saw it. He never wanted the title like this brother had. He was doing it from his nephew, to insure his future.

Suki and Sokka where also going to be given high ranks in the kyoshi warriors and the water nation navy, for their important part in the battle of wulong forest.

He was worried because with these new reasonability's it was going to be harder to just act their age, and spend time together. He was starting to wonder if he had made the right choice letting Toph stop him from leavening. There was a part of him that wanted to just keep walking. The corridor he was walking down at this point was slightly narrower than the others in the palace. The walls were covered with paints, of important people. Aang was looking at them, trying to see if there was any one that he might recognize, or had heard of.

There was one that he came across that he recognized, the women in the painting looked just like Toph, only a few years older. While looking at the painting he heard Toph's voice in his head telling him to stop thinking like a airbender, and face things head on. He even though that mouth of the painting had moved, but he put that idea out of his head. He was just tired, and had a lot on his mind. That was all.

"Ah, just the avatar I was looking for" as he was lost in his own thoughts, Aang was taken by surprise as Iroh's voice.

Iroh had been waiting for the chance to talk to Aang "would you mind walking and talking with me"

"Of course not" Aang too had been hoping to speak to Iroh too; he was the wisest person he knew and needed some of that wisdom at the moment.

Iroh lead them along the corridor, and down a set of stairs "You know you also have an other job, that only you can do as the avatar"

Aang felt his heart sink at that, the last thing he wanted to hear now was that he had an other job to do. He had only just finished a war, he needed a brake "What is that" Aang respected Iroh, so he decided not to start complaining about anything till he knew more.

"Don't sound so disappointed. You have done more than enough fighting. No this is something that only you can do, because only you can bend all four elements, and therefore see the differences in the forms"

They were now walking along another corridor, with paintings on the walls. The walls weren't as covered with paintings, as the one Aang had been walking down before. Iroh had come to a stop in front of a painting, Aang turned to look at it. The painting was of a man, that couldn't be any older than the former fire lord. He was dressed in a dark green robe, with heavy gold detail. There was something in the mans face that seemed familiar, like Aang had seen it before many times.

"Do you know who this is" asked Iroh, who had a small smile on his face when he asked. Like he knew a joke that no one else did.

"I think I do but I am cant really remember. Maybe once you tell me I will remember" a forced smile came across the avatars face as he spoke, hoping to gain some sympathy from Iroh. That way he might just tell him what this was all about, instead of making him guess.

"Yes, I am sure you will. This is a panting of chin the conqueror. I know what you must be thinking and yes he let power go to his head. Before that he trained with avatar kyoshi. He was the last grand master earthbender"

"What, so I knew him in…." Aang was finding it hard to see chin in any other light other than that of a evil conqueror. Who wanted nothing but power.

"that is not really what I wanted to talk to about"

Aang then asked the next question on his mind, since his first didn't seem to be right "well, what is a grand master. I have never heard of that title before"

"I am glad you asked That is the real reason I what to talk to you about" the young monk almost felt like giving up, he didn't know how Zuko could have put up with getting important information and advice in this way, no wonder it took him so long to find his way. That was unfair, sure Iroh was a little odd, but then again they all where. He was the last airbender, Katara the last waterbender in the south pole, Toph a blind earthbender and Zuko the banished prince.

"A grand master is a bender who has gained a level higher than master, a bender who…..How best to put it. Life is made up of black and white, but they mix and than the world is grey that is when you see the world most clearly"

Iroh looked at the pained expression on Aang's face as he tried to understand what Iroh had just said. He took pity on him.

"That didn't help you did it"

Aang lowered his head and shock his head.

"Ok. Lets take your friend…. Toph as an example. She learned how to earthbend herself without the guidance of a teacher. She invented metalbending"

"Are you saying Toph is a grand master" Iroh had to stop a sigh of relief from coming out. The young boy was finally starting to get it, but he had to come to the same conclusion as he had on his own.

"I am saying, that she is a very strong earthbender. To be a grand master you must understand the forms of the other bending styles, and find a way of using it in their own bending with their own element"

Aang felt like he finally got what Iroh was talking about "like the way she used a waterbending stance to bind the mud"

"I guess that would count but it would have to be more than just copying…"

"She has got a lot faster like an airbender, and I always thought her metalbending was a lot like firebending in form"

"Well if you think she is a grand master then I will take your word for it. As only you would know for sure. And only you can make her one"

"How do I do that" Aang felt himself getting carried away a little, it was nice to final be able to understand what the new fire lord was talking about.

"If you where going to. You could give her a symbol to show her new title. Maybe something with the earth kingdom on it, a bracelet is normally best for earthbenders"

With his work done Iroh turned and started to leave. He had given the young avatar enough to think about.

He had known from the first time he meet Toph that she was special, but it had taken him this long to figure out how special she was. He knew that it would take Aang a lot longer to learn for himself, but he could not get involved anymore than he had done. Toph herself he knew would never really know. When it came to other people she could see right through them form the first minute she meet them, but when it came to herself that was when she was truly blind.

* * *

**I know I have changed history a bit, but I haven't gone against any thing we are told. I like the idea of grand masters. I think it make sense a bit. I am not trying to make Toph all powerful or any thing I just think Katara got to be very well rounded with healing and bloodbending, and I thought Toph should be too, I am going to go into that more in future parts of the story. If you have already read the other parts of the story then you while know, where all this about Toph is going. I thought it might be best to put a mint of all of that into the story sooner.**

**There is a reason that I am not making Zuko fire lord at the moment. It is so I can do what I have planed for him. He will be fire lord in the future.**

**I know this isn't the best chapter Aang seems a bit dim I tried to make it as interesting as I could but it just doesn't work. **

**The dream acts as a kind of clue as to what is going to happen in the next chapter, so if you read the next part when I rewrite it you can see if it kind of fits. **

**Ok questions. There still hasn't been much response from anyone about the story, so I have to assume that you are liking the way the story is going. Until you tell me what you may not be liking about the story it isn't going to change, so tell me so I can make the story better and you may like it more. **

**One. Dose it make sense, what Iroh is talking about, or dose it seem like a very stupid idea. **

**Two. What do you think about that idea of grand masters. **

**Three. If you are rereading, as I am rewriting and know how it will all end up, do you think it was a good idea to start to link more strongly to the secret surrounding Toph sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

The ceremony was held on the great staircase at the entrance of the earth king's palace. The same staircase that Toph and Aang had destroyed the first time they had been to the palace. The location was chosen so that the most about of people would be able to be there..

When they had come back after the final battle one of the first things Toph had done was to fix the staircase, despite still being very weak. She had argued with Katara that if she didn't fix it then she would have to help everyone get up to the door, or down all the time, so in the long run she was saving herself work.

For as far as they could see there where people of ever nation, of all different ages and backgrounds. Just wanting to be there to be part of the history that was being made. It was the most beautiful sight Aang thought he had ever seen, it made him feel like everything they had been through was all worth it.

There where a lot of differences from the first time they had been here. They where all taller, and seemed older move steady. They knew who they where and what they where meant to do. They had were all dressed in formal traditional dress for the occasion, unlike the travelling clothes they had wore the first time they were on these steps. The six of them stood in a row in front of the main door, that had miraculously remained in one piece. Iroh, Pakku and the earth king stood in front of them.

The first part of the ceremony was to crown Iroh the new fire lord. In his speech, he had made it very clear he was only going to be a caretaker fire lord until Zuko was able to take the title. As much as he loved his nation his heart just wasn't in, it never really was.

The earth king then came forward to speck "I would now like to give this medal to the new major Suki of the Kyoshi warriors"

Suki made her way to the earth king. She was wearing full Kyoshi warrior dress. The earth king pined the medal on, and she bowed to the crowed who cheered. She then made her way back to line of heroes.

Pakku then took his place canter stage to play his part "I would like to present this medal to the new caption Sokka of the water nation navy"

Sokka's leg was still a bit stiff, so it he a bit longer to make his was to Pakku, which just gave him more time to be the centre of attention. He had the medal pined on and bowed. Then when he was lifting his head up, he whispered "thanks gramps" both smiled. Happy that they have been able to finally agree on a nickname.

It was then Iroh turn to take centre stage again "It is my great honour to now introduce to you, the four ambassadors of the four great nations" the four ambassadors slowly bowed to the crowed "Avatar Aang, our new air nation ambassador" Aang took three steps forward and bowed again.

"Prince Zuko, our new fire nation ambassador" Zuko also took the three steps to stand level with Aang with a space between the two.

"Lady Toph Be Fong master earthbender, our new earth nation ambassador" Toph frowned slightly at the use of her full name, but took her place between Aang and Zuko

"Katara master waterbender of the southern water tribe, our new water nation ambassador" Katara then took her place next to Aang.

"The future" a cheer louder than before filler the air.

In perfect sync they all bowed one last time to the crowed. They where all then presented with badges, that they pinned to their robes, or dresses. Each one was the same in was a silver base with four precious stones placed in it. One in each corner green in the top right, red top left, yellow in the bottom right and blue in the bottom left.

Aang then made his move he took another step forward.

"I would like to give someone else here another title" Aang didn't have to look back at this friends to know that they where all looking at him with confused looks on their faces. This image on his head cased a faint smile to appear on his face "I want to present to you, the first grad master in all most four hundred years. Grand master earthbender Toph" he had noticed her reaction to her full name and decided not to use it.

Toph had no idea what was going on, except she was sure he had said her name. She stood still not knowing what to do, until Zuko kindly gave her a little push to fill the space between her and Aang.

When she was close enough Aang reached out and took her right wrist so he could tie the bracelet around her wrist. It wasn't really a bracelet it was a piece of green martial with cherry blossoms embroidered in it with sliver thread, he had also added a piece of jade. The jade was in a diamond shape, which had a odd colour to it. If you squinted it looked like the symbol for yin yang. He had decided not to add the earth kingdom symbol to it, mainly because be wasn't sure how to. It also seemed to fit Toph better this way, simple yet pretty.

After the bracelet had been tied Toph took in a deep breath, before throwing her arms around Aang's neck to pull him into a hug. A hug gladly returned.

"Thank you Aang" she whispered into his ear, before she started to pull away

"You are always saying you're the greatest earthbender alive. I thought this would save you the trouble of having to say it all the time…. Wait did you just call me Aang"

"Of course not twinkle toes" with that she gave him a punch on the arm. But she didn't put all of her strength in to it.

The rest of the group came forward to from a line again. This time including three rulers. The nine just stood and looked out at the crowed. Looking out into the endless see of faces, and heart beats, the huge weight of the job they had to do fully hit them. In the bit of their hearts they knew that, together they felt strong. After all they had done the impossible together before.

Six paper lamps took of into the air each with four candles inside, each lamp had a name painted on to it, for the six heroes that ended the war. The sun was in the sky, but it only gave of a warm glow from behind the palace, as it was starting to set. The moon was appearing in front of them. Casting shadows on the nine figures at the top the grand staircase.

* * *

**i know that this was kind of a borning chapter, but i liked getting to rewrite it. i am sorry if anyone finds the question annoying. i have just found from when i first posted this story nearly a year ago that if you want to have feedback that you can use to make the story better you have to ask questions to find out about areas that you are worryed about. if i didnt do this all the feedback i would get is about how bad my spelling is. i would also like to say that even thou it looks like i have a lot of reveiws for this story, but i dont 9 of them are from the first time i posted this story that other 5 are from this time round. so pleace reveiw. **


	8. Chapter 8

Iroh had always wanted to run his own tea shop. He had never really wanted to be fire lord, or to even be a great fire bender , he was just gifted. Now that the war was over, and he had been able to spend a few months in Ba Sing Se, to rest before returning to the fire nation. He was finally able to do it. He was now the proud owner of the jasmine dragon. He had only been running it for a short time, but he was going to miss it, but he would be able to come and check on it as often as he wanted. It was the only condition he had made when accepting the title of fire lord, that Zuko would be able to have the power to make decoctions in his absence, which he had planed to be a lot of the time. After all it was going to be good training for Zuko when he became fire lord officially, in two years time he would be doing it own his own.

The jasmine dragon tea shop had no customers, but was still full of people. It was a quiet afternoon the sun had started to set, but it was still warm, for a evening at the end of summer. It was the last day that the gang where going to be in Ba Sing Se all together. tomorrow they where all going to go their separate ways. Scattering west, north and south.

Sokka was sitting at a table with the veranda, and faint sun to his back. He was trying to paint a picture of the whole group, a way to remember this moment, this time and the feeling. Katara and Mai where sitting at a small table by one of the windows that looked out onto the street, they where chatting about everything and nothing. Mai had arrived the day after the coronation, once she had seen her family. There was a air of tension between Katara and Zuko once she arrived, Katara tried to make up for this by being overly nice to her. Toph was playing pai sho with Iroh, on the table in the middle of the shop. Zuko was passing round the last round of tea, And Aang was sitting on the floor in front of the pai sho table playing with Momo, who he had to stop from steeling the pai sho tiles. Suki walked up behind Sokka, looking over his shoulder.

"What is that"

"That is a giant boulder, see" he said pushing the picture into her face.

"I thought it was Appa" Suki squinted her eyes, trying to make better sense of the painting, that was now only a few inches from her face.

"It dose look like Appa to me" added Mai, who with Katara had come over to see what was going on. Sokka muttered a few things under his breath, about no one appreciating his talent.

"Let me see" Toph didn't get up from the table, but glanced in the direction she knew Sokka and the others where. She couldn't resist playing a trick on him. It was far to easy sometimes, just to easy.

He held it up for her to see,, with a regained look of pried on his face "it looks just like you all to me" with that she turned her head back to the pai sho board, and waited for it to dawn on him. She counted down in her head. The longest he had gone was 14 seconds, and his best was 7 seconds.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

"Why do you feel the need to keep doing that"

Once it had dawned on Sokka, everyone else was allowed to let out the laughter they had been trying to suppress, since Toph had spoken.

While this had been going on Aang had got up and was making his way to the back door to go out onto the veranda. He needed to get some air. Seeing all of his friends happy and laughing should have made him happy, he should be joining in to. He just couldn't, he couldn't get the fact that this was possibly the last time they where all going to be together like this, out of his head. When he saw them like this having fun, and acting their ages, it made him sad. He was sad that they had all had to grow up so fast, and deal with so much. Even with the war over their work was not done, and it never would be. As his friends, as his family he knew they would always be in his life. This was just going to get them caught up in more dangerous situations, he felt that it was his fault, all the pain they had gone through, and would have to suffer.

Toph had noticed him leave. She felt his heart sink, more clearly than she could feel the others speeding up as they laughed. He had told her that he was fine about how things were with Katara, and he had been telling the truth, but maybe that had changed. Toph was never the kind of person to be a shoulder to cry on, but she found herself getting to her feet to go after him, to leaned him her shoulder to cry on, if that was what he needed.

However someone else bet her to it, but for a very different reason. Once she knew what was going on a faint smile crossed her face, maybe sometimes good things do happen to good people. It dawned on her that she really was a very cynical person. The fact that she could read people, sometimes tell what they were planning on doing before they did it also unnerved her a little now.

Zuko noticed Toph get up to go, and he also say Katara get there first. He too knew what was going to happen. Like Toph he was happy, it was the simplest way to go, and the most amount of people would be happy. He loved Mai, and Katara loved Aang, they had never talked about it, but what that both knew they felt for each other, they didn't know if that was real, if it would last. This was the best way.

"So shorty, when are you going to come back to the fire nation capital. There is a lot of rebuilding to be done, and you where the one how did most of the damage"

Toph couldn't help but give a small smile, she was worried how Zuko was going to react, to the change in events, now she knew he was going to be ok "don't worry sparky I'll fix your little palace for you. After I have fixed the damage you did to Omashu"

"Ha ha she's got you there" Sokka couldn't help himself. He now appeared behind Zuko, and slapped him on the back. Zuko turned his head towards Sokka slowly, giving him a look that told him that he had done to far.

Over the next hour everyone slowly one by one started to leave. To pack and rest, ready to leave tomorrow. Until there was only two people left. Two figures left at the table they had been at for most of the day playing the tenth and final game of the day.

"Six to me four to you, I thought you where meant to be good at this game, and you lose to a kid a blind kid. I have to say I am disappointed"

"If I didn't know better I would say you have been cheating" he was smiling as he didn't really mean what he said. He got up to finish clearing the shop.

"I can tell your lying" Toph took another sip of her tea, she had been nursing it for the last hour.

"something tells me you don't what to leave, almost as much as I don't"

"I am just not tired" Iroh was almost as good at seeing through people as she was, so she had to turn her head towards the door.

"Zuko told me about what has happened with your parents. I am sorry" Iroh had taken his seat again.

"why dose everyone say they are sorry. When they haven't done anything wrong"

"I assume you are talking about the young avatar" Toph just nodded. "well maybe he feels sorry, because he was the one who got you involved in all of this"

"I made that choice on my own" Toph got up to leave.

Iroh watched he approach the door, he turned away from her as he spoke "I notice you aren't saying how you feel about it. I think you are trying to avoid talking about it" he didn't look at her, so she wouldn't feel as if he was trying to push her to talk.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about"

Iroh went back to clearing. Toph felt a little guilty, Iroh was only trying to give her the chance to talk about how she felt. Maybe that was what she needed. All of her life she had been hiding her feeling, it was know she felt in control of her life, when it didn't seem like her life to live. So she just blurted out how she felt, a little.

"I am going to really miss you, and everyone else. I feel like I am being left behind. That I have just swapped one cage for anther. I hate it here" even now, she was till holding back. This was the best she could do right now.

"I will miss you too, and so it everyone else. You have the chance to make a difference in this new era of peace, focus on that, and no one can but you in a cage unless you let them"

As he had been talking he had made his way over to where Toph stood by the door.

"I forgot, you are good at giving advice" she said as she took a step forward and gave Iroh a hug. This was the first hug she had ever initiated on her own, and it still felt odd "you remind me of my grandfather" Toph never saw it, but a sad look crossed Iroh face as she said that.

"I am proud. You remind me of what I would have wanted me grandchildren to be like"

"that makes no sense at all"

Before he could ask her anymore question Toph left. A few streets down, Toph turned off the route she should be taking, to get back to the palace. The night was clear, the sky was full of stars, and a gentle breeze child the air. Despite the cold Toph kept walking. Her feet were carrying her, and she didn't know were to. The only thing that she knew, was that she didn't want to go back to the stuffy palace, not when there was all this air and space.

After a few minutes, a smile slowly started to creep across the new grand masters face. Not to fast at first she started to run, Still with no distinction. Using the earth at her feet to pick up her speed Toph moved through the city at a great speed, for someone running. Eventually she stopped, she was now five feet away from the large moat that surrounded that area of the palace.

Even when she had just been running, with not thought as to where she was going she had still ended up back here. She had to accept that there was no changing fate.

* * *

**This is the second last chapter in this part of the story. I hope you have liked reading it, and if you have read it again as I have been rewriting it then I hope it was better than the first time I posted it. **

**Ok questions**

**One. I have stuck with what happened in the show, but dose that make the previous chapters seem out of place. Like the story was going to go one way, then I just changed and went a different way, and not in a good way.**

**Two. There is a little angst with Toph and Aang, did that work or did it just take away from the happy, close atmosphere wit the gang in the shop. I did this to link Toph and Aang a bit, so even thou it has gone back to kataang for a bit, you still know it is taang at heart. **

**Three. The characters out if character at all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thank you for reading, I hope you have liked it. This is the last chapter of this part of the story. I came across a song that I think goes well with this chapter, so please use this link to listen to it while you read the chapter. **

**.com/watch?v=lPWqZDrszpk**

It was mid-afternoon the sun had just started in cool after the heat of the day. It was a sign that autumn was on its way. The perfect time of year to be travelling and for Aang to do more of his airbending, as he felt he had been neglecting his natural element for a bit.

Sokka and Suki had already left early that morning as they wanted to be at Kyoshi Island by the end of the day. It had been a hard goodbye for Katara and Sokka as they had never really been apart their whole lives. They had, had to stick together when their family was falling apart. They had made a promise that as Katara had to go to the northern water tribe in a couple of months, they would all go, then go back to their home. So Sokka could show Suki where he came from.

Katara and her father had made there departure a few hours later. Their journey was not going to be as long, so they didn't have to leave till later. Aang was great for this, as it gave them a chance to take about what they where going to do now. There was no certainties, or promises to bind them to anything yet, just an understanding, that was all they needed now.

Katara was looking forward to going home, to be able to rest. There was a part of her thou that wanted to keep travelling. A fear, that if she went home she would be stuck in the same place again, But it was where her heart really belonged and always would.

Aang had taken her leavening surprisingly well. Toph had almost expected him to grab hold of her leg and not let go, start crying, and beg her to stay. Then she would have to pull him off, and hold him back so Katara could get on the ship. He had done none of these things. He gave her a hug. He promised he would come and see her after he had been to the air temples. She had then talked him into coming with her, Sokka and Suki to the northern water tribe. He wasn't that keen on going back there, but for her sack he agreed.

After this goodbye Katara walked over to Toph and pulled her into a tight hug

"Take care of yourself. And please Write" Katara didn't seem to be letting go.

"Yeah sure I'll defiantly write to you" Toph just couldn't help herself even in a moment like this.

" You know what I mean. Get some to write it for you, but keep in touch" Katara then released the young earthbender.

"Yeah I will"

Katara then hugged Zuko and even Mai. The two had become friends to a degree very quickly, this was due to Katara's feeling of guilt. As the ship pulled out of the harbour the air was filled with the smell of sea water, this gave Katara a safe felling. She was going home.

The last three reaming members of gang where seating at the edge of the giant fountain in the centre of the city. They where waiting for Mai to come, then she Zuko, and Iroh would leave. Iroh was at the jasmine dragon having one last game of pai sho, with however he was able to trick in to playing a game with him.

"so you will be in Omashu till the end of autumn, then you'll come to the fire nation" Zuko was trying to sort out where everyone was going to be and when. Manly it was when they would come to see him, or when he would be able to get away to visit them. He didn't mean to come across as clingy, he just hated the idea of having to go back to his childhood home, and Aang and the others had become family to him, them were more important to him that some people that he had known his whole life. it was not that long ago that he had left the palace in the fire nation capital, but so much had changed since them.

"I told you. Yes I'll fix your palace don't worry" she lay on her back to take in the last of the sun. " besides I didn't mess it up that much"

"no of course not, I like every room with a sky light" Toph and Zuko both let out a faint ;laugh at that.

"I'll miss you too sparky. Zuko" Toph knew Zuko well enough now, to know that he is his own way was trying to say goodbye to her now, but didn't know how, so she helped. neither of the young benders had heard Toph say any thing about emotions before not really, Defiantly not as well as saying Zuko's name at the same time. what had taken all from the moment was that she was still lying on her back, on the edge of the fountain her right leg was pulled in close to her, the left was touching the ground, her arms crossed over her stomach. She was not even trying to attempt eye contact.

Zuko, who had bend sitting on Toph's right side got up. Made his way to stand next where Toph was laying, and lent down to her. He took hold of her arms pulling her up to a sitting position. Then he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms. All she could do with them was place them on his back, returning the hug.

"thank you" he didn't pull away as he said it and she didn't try to ether. He didn't have to say what he was thanking her for, because they both knew. She didn't have to say your welcome ether. They just knew.

Zuko hugged and thanked Aang too. neither had to say what was meant ether it was already known.

" I'd better go see where Mai is" with that he left. They both knew he wasn't going to come back. He never said goodbye, he left it open as if he was just going away fro a bit and would be back soon. They all knew that wasn't the cause, but if that was how he was wanted to have his goodbye with them than that was fine.

Toph was still sitting on the edge of the fountain, she had now crossed her legs, and was facing the direction Zuko had just left in. Aang stood next to her, he was looking at the mountains in the distance outside of the city.

"you should go, if you're going to make it to the eastern air temple by the end of the day"

"if you what me to go then just say" her head didn't move to show that she was talking to him, or that she was listening to him. She hated goodbyes, Zuko had been bad enough and Katara, but she just knew Aang was going to be the worst. In the blink of an eye, Toph uncrossed her legs and jumped up onto her feet.

All that was going through her head, was that she had to get away as fast as she could. She was pulled out of her own head, when a strong hand took hold of her right wrist, turning her round.

Aang couldn't just let her leave like this. Once she was facing him again, he let go of her wrist, moving his arms to wrap around her waist. There was still space between them, so Toph was pulled onto her tip toes as Aang pulled her closer. Slowly she moved her arms up to go around his shoulder, returning then hug. This was her fourth hug today, and she still wasn't use to it, she never thought she would get used to it.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you"

With that he pulled away, pulled out his glider and as gone. Toph knew he wasn't really gone. He had to go and get Appa from the garden at the palace, but she wasn't going to try and find him again before he really did leave.

She lay back down on the edge of the fountain, and played with the bracelet Aang gave to her the day before. They weren't children any more, they had to take their places as the figure heads for the new order of peace. Toph had always worn a mask to the world, several in fact. The blind bandit and lady Toph Be Fong. This was just an other one she would have to get used to political figure.

As Aang took off on Appa, with Momo on his shoulder, an over whelming sense of freedom came over him. He was free, he had no watching ever move he made, no expectations. It had been so long since he had felt like this, and he didn't want to lose it, so he pushed a side all thoughts of his friends for now, as that only made him think of the work that they still had to do. For now he just wanted to enjoy this feeling.

**So that was it, I hope you have enjoyed it. I should be moving onto part two in the next few days, it will be called where do we go from here 2: unanswered questions. So keep an eye out for it. **

**One. So now it's done what do you think of the story as a whole. Is it a good introduction to the big over all story. **

**Two. If you use the link to listen to the song, then what do you think did it fit. **

**Three. Do you think you will read part two. **


End file.
